Hideandgo seek
by twilightluver9
Summary: First fanfic! Takes place about 1 year after BD. What happens when Emmett gets the others involved in one of his crazy ideas? Read my story to find out the crazy activity the Cullen kids will do today. Although you already know by the title Review Plz!


**BPOV**

I was so bored. I went through my day again for about the hundredth time. Edward and I had dropped Renesmee off at Jacob's house in the morning so they could spend the day on the beach. When we came back, we went on a short hunting trip. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting for the weekend and I and the rest of my vampire siblings (and Edward, of course) were just sitting around. Suddenly, I heard Emmett shout "Yes!! I win again!" All of our heads snapped up to Emmett and Jasper who were still playing that car racing game on Play station. I looked around at everyone else. Rosalie was listening to music on her iPod, Alice was bustling around the house fixing the already perfect flower arrangements and lastly, the most beautiful, Edward. He was reading the daily newspaper for the small town of Forks, Washington. That was it. I just needed to do something. Anything.

"I'm so bored." I complained to nobody in particular.

In a flash, Alice was over to the couch that I sat on with an excited look on her face.

"We could go shopping! You really could use some new shoes." Alice said. "Besides, what's the harm if we aren't doing anything anyways?"

I sighed. Wasn't there anything she could think of besides shopping??

"No Alice. I'm not that desperate" I said.

By the time I answered Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were over on the ground next to the couch, probably looking for something to do also.

"Ya, I'm bored too. I've beat Jasper 78 times in the past hour and it's getting a little old." Emmett said.

"Well, I could do your makeup or hair or we could even-" Alice was cut off with saying more of her torturous ideas by Emmett.

"I've got it!!!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" I said

"WE CAN PLAY HIDE-AND-GO SEEK!!!" he said in his booming, loud voice.

"No Emmett, we can't play that. Remember last time? You broke Esme's favorite vase." Rosalie said.

"Well, I promise not to break anything this time. C'mon!"

"I'm in." Jasper said.

"Me too. I'll go along with anything that Jazz does." Alice said in her soft voice.

I looked to Edward warily. He just nodded and also agreed to join the game. I reluctantly said I would play as long as I could hide with Edward.

"Fine. But if anything gets broken, then it's your fault Emmett." Rosalie snapped.

"Okay, I'll count. Everyone else hide!" Emmett said proudly. He was obviously happy that he came up with such a "brilliant" idea.

He leaped off to go count in the woods while everyone else started figuring out their hiding places.

Edward bent over to my ear and said "Come with me to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom."

I followed him there and we scurried and squished under the bed to hide. Just when we got settled, we heard a lot of glass breaking downstairs. Uh-oh. Only vampire ears could detect what object Emmett had just sent crashing to the ground. It sounded like Esme's antique chinaware. We were in for a lot of trouble when they got home. As I was thinking all of this through, I didn't hear footsteps up the stairs until the door to the bedroom opened.

All of a sudden, Emmett screamed "Gottcha! " He found us.

"Wow really unique hiding spot." He said sarcastically. "I just found Alice hidden in the top kitchen cabinet." That would explain the crashing noise. Just then, he bounded off without another word to go and find the other two. I used my extra-good sent (being a newborn and all) and tried to sniff and find out where Rose and Jasper were hidden. Looks like Jasper was in Alice's closet. Wow, Emmett would never find him in there. Rose was….hmm…I think I smelt her sent leading somewhere on the roof. She was really trying to make this difficult for him to find her.

After Emmett found everyone, we were making our ways down the stairs fighting over who would count next when we heard a scream. Oh no!! It looks like Carlisle and Esme decided to come home early and Esme saw the broken dishes before we could clean them up. We were in a lot of trouble. Well, at least Emmett was.


End file.
